


The Casual Observation

by peachy1234



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy1234/pseuds/peachy1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing surprises former Sunnydale residents, especially not teenage werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Casual Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in so long! The last time I wrote one we still posted to LiveJournal. Yup, I'm an old lady.
> 
> This ignores the Buffy comics.
> 
> Sorry the spacing is a little nuts, I don't feel like fixing the HTML.

In November Harris decided to swap chemistry partners, which Stiles strongly suspected was related to him and Scott doing their best wolfy brainstorming during lab. This was confirmed when Harris smiled widely (evilly, Stiles thought) as he assigned Scott to pair with Greenberg, and Stiles with the new girl, Dawn, separating them as far as possible on the opposite sides of the room.  Stiles didn’t know much about her except that she had enormous eyes and seemed to ramble a lot. When the teachers had picked that up they had stopped calling on her entirely (a maneuver every teacher had pulled on Stiles within the first month of a school year) and she had sort of faded into the background. 

 

After a cursory and awkward hello, they started the lab and were almost done when Dawn seemed to make some kind of internal decision and stopped measuring dry ingredients to lean over to Stiles' ear.  “Hey, so I have something to ask you,” Dawn said, pitching her voice quietly so only she and Stiles could hear.  “Scott is a werewolf, right?”

 

Stiles reacted by flailing, falling off his stool.  Scott did the same across the room.  Damn his preternatural hearing.

 

“I thought so!” she said.  Stiles gave her a look that was a mixture of pure panic and fear as he climbed back onto his stool. 

 

Her eyes widened in understanding.  “I mean, it's a totally legitimate lifestyle choice, but I just figured I'd mention it since I saw you referring to Dawkin's anthology on mythology, but you're using the abridged version and it's missing thirty pages of really important diagrams and stuff.  You can borrow Giles's unabridged copy if you want.”  Dawn whispered this all in one low breath.

 

Stiles was having difficulty processing the current situation. He had just gotten out the word “whaaaaat.....?” when the bell rang, and everyone started gathering their books to move to third period.

 

Dawn grabbed his arm and squeezed.  “I'm from Sunnydale, this isn't as weird for me as it is for you.” She beamed at him and waved to Scott as she ran out the door to the next class.

 

Stiles was concerned that she seemed to think that was her “successful” version of that conversation.  He stood up and turned to Scott. “Buddy, cover for me next period.  I need to go into full-on research mode.” Scott just shook his head as Stiles raced out the door to the library.

 

Scott stopped in the hallway on the way to his next class and pulled out his phone.

Scott: _Hey ever heard of Sunnydale_

Derek: _Went to a party at UC Sunnydale a few years ago.  Almost ritually sacrificed.  Y?_

Scott: _Nothing_

\--

 

Stiles grabbed Dawn’s arm in the hall between fourth and fifth period, pulling her into a secluded corner by the yearbook office.

 

“Hey Sherlock, what’s your rush?” He glanced over Dawn’s head as he gestured for Scott to come over from across the hall, Kira following until they were all mostly secluded.   He turned away from Dawn and looked pointedly at Scott.  “Oh man Scott, why’d you bring Kira? No offense,” he said at Kira.

 

Scott smiled widely at Dawn and then at Kira. “I dunno, I thought she’d help us look less intimidating?”  And there were the puppy dog eyes that made you forget Scott could rip off your face.

 

Kira waved at Dawn.  “Hey, I think we have History together, right?  Sorry about Stiles.”

 

“ _Less intimidating?!_ ” Stiles screeched, “her last town sunk into the earth!  We don’t know anything about her and apparently she knows all our secrets! I think we need to keep this a little intimidating!”  He turned back and pointed his finger in Dawn’s face in a way that was probably a lot less intimidating than he hoped.  “I’ve spent the last two hours going down a rabbit hole of weirder and weirder websites, including _‘Clem’s Magical Sunnydale Diary,’_ so let’s cut to the chase.  I say ‘ _Hellmouth’_ you say...”

 

“Local demon tourist attraction under the library at Sunnydale High School. Mystical convergence and stuff, you know?  Also, now closed apparently, so that’s good, we only have to worry about the one in Ohio.”

 

Stiles groaned dramatically.  “Man, I’m going to have to do so much more research.”

 

Scott piped in.  “So that’s how you knew I was a werewolf?”

 

“Well, I mean you two seem to constantly be skipping classes around the same time each month, so I figured it was the only reasonable explanation unless you guys had your period.”

 

“What, _I_ couldn’t be the werewolf,” Stiles asked, sounding hurt.

 

Dawn glanced at Scott, wearing a tank top showing bulging biceps. “I don’t think I need to answer that question.”

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably.  “Okay, point taken!  So what’re you doing here then?” Stiles asked.

 

“Ah,” Dawn grimaced turning red. “It’s a little embarrassing. I never finished high school since it collapsed into a fiery pit.  Then I was in Italy for a while and it was pretty awesome and I ate a lot of gelato but Willow pointed out that I was almost nineteen and I still hadn’t technically graduated, and I didn’t learn any Italian except for _‘vorrei un gelato’_ so I couldn’t go to school there, so here I am.  Don’t tell anyone how old I am, okay?”

 

“So you’re not here to kill us?” Stiles asked.

 

“What? No, why would I do that?”

 

Scott, Kira and Stiles glanced at each other uncomfortably.  “Well, it’s just that everyone’s _always_ tried to kill us,” Kira said.  “We’re not entirely sure how to handle this.”

 

The bell sounded, alerting them that they were late to class. Dawn gently pushed the group aside. “Okay guys, I need to go to class. I’m nice, I promise, I haven’t killed anyone in _years_.” She grinned brightly and practically hopped down the hall.

 

\--

 

Dawn: _Guess what?! I think I made some friends!_

Buffy: _:) :) Are they human?_

Dawn: _Sorta?_

Buffy: _Ok well that’s pretty good! Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do._

Dawn: _Yeah OK I won’t blow up the school thanks_


End file.
